Revenge of the uke
by Yaoi-Girl69
Summary: Here's a bit of akuroku roll reversal. Not for the faint hearted. NC-17 at least, handcuffs, NC well not really, bet we know what Axels like , HC YAOI of course .


**Revenge of the uke**

**Hiya. Can't exactly write a summary because it is just porn without plot. A little bit of role reversal for all AkuRoku fans. Out of all the AkuRoku fanfics I've read I hardly ever see Roxas on top so it thought I'd give it a try. Hardcore yaoi (yay), definitely NC-17, so not for little kiddie-winkles (I have no right to say that, I'm not even old enough to be writing this XP) this is my first lemon smut, so be nice =D. Any flames will be used to entertain Axel. I don't own kingdom hearts or any of its characters (god help them if I did) square-enix (woo) and Disney do. Enjoy and please review. =D**

_**xxxxxxxx**_

Roxas turned over in his bed to face his now sleeping boyfriend. His fiery red locks still drooped over his face and a contented smile was spread over his face as he hugged the blonde tightly. He looked deep into his lovers face when an evil grin spread over his usually cute features as he began plotting schemes in his head. He was thinking about his earlier conversation with Axel:

"_You're just my little pet aren't you Roxie?" He ruffled the blonde's unruly spikes as he spoke. Roxas loved it when he did that but he would never openly admit it. "Hey Axel. How come I'm never allowed on top and I always get the pet names. It's really annoying?"_

"_How d'ya mean exactly? You're just my ickle Roxiekins." Axel spoke in his cutesy-wutesy voice and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I just don't get why the blonde's are always on the bottom and get treated like girls. I bet it's always the blonde's who wear the dresses at weddings."_

"_I think you would look sooooo adorable in a dress Roxiepoo." He spoke in the same voice as before and hugged him tightly._

"_That's not the point, it's just stupid and so...erm, something-ist to blondes, and stop with the retarded voice, I'm not a baby." He crossed his arms and pouted cutely._

"_You are sooooo cute when you're pissed off Roxie-"_

"_AXEL!!"_

"_Sowwy. I guess it's just cos...erm...how to put it, blonde's are more...feminine, I guess. Not the dominating type, no offence or owt. Blonde's are just too... y'know."_

'Now the tables have turned, eh Axel?' Roxas thought to himself. 'Time to show you just how evil I can really be. Hehe.'

Axel awoke suddenly with a shiver when a cold breeze drifted over him, as Roxas removed the blankets concealing him. "Huh...what the fuck Roxas!" He blurted out sleepily, as Roxas was straddling his waist. He tried to reach out for his pet to snuggle up to him for warmth, when he realized his arms were bound to the headboard of the bed. He then tried to move his legs to kick Roxas off when he realized they were tied down too. He just sighed, thinking this was one of Roxas' tricks.

"Sigh. Can't this wait till morning Roxie? I can't be arsed to play games right now. Ah-" he suddenly gasped as Roxas grabbed one of his already erect nipples and began toying with it between his thumb and forefinger, twisting it and nipping it. He leaned forward and whispered seductively into Axel's ear, "No one said anything about games, Axel." He purred his name into his ear, his breath tickling him and sending shivers down his spine.

He released the pink bud from his grasp and began making circular motions on his stomach, making the red heads breath hitch. He leant over and locked his lips to the others, thrusting his tongue into Axel's wet cavern, conquering his tongue with ease. Their tongues danced to each others rhythm, and fought an endless battle until Roxas reluctantly pulled away, nibbling his bottom lip slightly before sitting back up and eyeing his prey.

'It looks different from above,' he thought to himself. 'he looks so submissive and...uke like.' A wide grin spread across his face as he decided to let the torture begin. He leant in close to Axel's face. "let's see how you like being helpless, eh Axe. I'm gonna make you beg for this." Before Axel had a chance to reply, Roxas crashed his lips bruisingly onto his to silence him as he lightly brushed his thumb over the head of Axel's needy erection, gaining a hearty moan, muffled by Roxas' lips. He then began stroking him painfully slowly causing the pyro to gasp and moan helplessly into the blonde's mouth.

This was torturous for Axel. He needed some proper action and he just wasn't getting it. In a desparate attempt to get some more friction he thrust his hips into Roxas' slow moving hand. It was a success for a moment or two, until he was stopped by the weight of the blonde on his hips. "Patience Axikins. It'll all be worth it in the end." He spoke in a soft seductive voice, but Axel wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. All he could concentrate on was the painful throbbing between his legs.

He just needed contact for a short while. 'Maybe I underestimated the kid' thought Axel wonderingly, but his thoughts ceased as he felt the weight of his lover spread from his thighs over his body. His arms spread over Axel's chest and his legs wrapped around his as he began to grind their slick erections together at an adequate pace. He was gasping paying little attention to Axel as he spoke, "Ngh...Rox- will you ju- just get on... ah with it."

His voice sounded desparate and Roxas knew how much he needed release. He smirked at this and reluctantly stopped his movements and unraveled himself from Axel, getting an unhappy groan in reply. He then slowly and teasingly began to run his tongue down Axel's body. He nipped his ear slightly and moved down past his jawline to suck at his neck and make a tidy mark as a 'reminder'. He then moved on to briefly suck and chew on his hardened nipple before leaving a trail all the way down to his groin.

He ran his tongue down his thigh and right around his hardened member, causing Axel to whimper in both pain and anticipation. Meanwhile, Roxas was having the time of his life. He never realized how much fun this would be and how good it would feel, but he doubted he would let him do it again. He eventually gave in to the red heads whimpers and decided to let the torture rest, for a while. He ran his tongue up Axel's length, from the very bottom to the tip, where he ran his tongue in circular motions around his slit, lapping up the many droplets of pre-come already developing. He then stopped for a moment or two then, to Axel's surprise, he swallowed him whole (or as whole as you could swallow Axel XP), and began bobbing his head up and down, enjoying the moans and gasps of ecstasy escaping Axel's mouth.

After a few moments of this treatment, his movements became rigid and he began to breathe heavily and Roxas knew what was coming (no pun intended). Axel could feel a grin spread across his lips as he removed him from his mouth, rubbing his teeth against his aching length as he did so. He was now at the point of pure pain and he just wanted to strangle the little runt until his head popped, but the only thing he could think of doing right now was lowering himself to the ultimate low."...Please Roxie, you win, I'm begging you, FUCK ME NOW!"

Droplets of sweat were forming on his head and a tear appeared in the corner of his eye. Roxas now smiled sweetly and wiped the tear away, planting a soft kiss on his lips as he did so. Axel fidgeted impatiently under the kiss, so Roxas pulled away to get a tube of lube down from the shelf and to untie Axel's shaking legs. He lifted them onto his shoulders, almost buckling over from the weight and began to coat himself. He made sure to take as long as he could, just to add more tension, which wasn't his best idea as he received an almighty kick from his 'lover'.

He got the point straight away as he chucked the bottle as Axel's head, cursing as he did so, but missing by miles. The anticipation was beginning to get to him too; he hardly ever had the chance to do this, so he was planning on savoring every moment. He lined himself up to the already twitching hole and cooed, "Love you" as he thrusted into the unprepared opening with force.

Roxas drew in a breath at the tightness around him as Axel let out a yelp of pain. He cringed in pain and his heels dug into Roxas' back. He saw the distraught face of his precious and reached over to cup his cheek. Axel abruptly turned his face away. "A bit late to get soppy now _love_." He said in his usual cocky way. "Well… are you gonna get ob with it? I think I've waited long enough." Roxas pulled his hands away, smiled and shook his head. "Typical Axel. Impatient as always. I think I might stay here for a while and get myself acquainted."

He looked at Axel again and received the blackest look possible from someone with such a cute face. He stayed still until he felt the legs tighten round his throat. "Alright already. Calm down red." He received another sharp jab in the back.

He began slowly thrusting his hips backwards and forwards getting used to the feeling. As he began to speed up his thrusts slightly he could here Axels breathing become heavier as his own eyes began to roll to the back of his head. His pace carried on increasing till both he and Axel were in a state of total bliss. "Oh god Roxy… that feels so good! Harder, faster now!"

At this point Roxas was thrusting with all the might he could, and, whilst screaming Axels name, came inside of his lover. He panted and was shortly followed by Axel, his come covering both him and Roxas' chest. The blonde flopped on his lover, face bright red and flushed. He pulled out of Axels warmth and collapsed on the bed beside the red head. His eyes closed as he began to drift off. "Ahem… aren't you err, forgetting something?" A set of keys smacked him in the face. "Haha, your so funny… erm, Roxy…ROXY!" Roxas replied with a number of loud snorts and grunts, followed by some very loud snoring. "Sigh, you little shit. I'll get ya back someday mind squirt, mark my words, hehe."

_**xxxxxxxx**_

Phew… don't ask what came over me. So… well, yeah. That's it folks. Stay tuned for Axels payback, he'll find a way… with my help, muwahahahahaha! Don't ask. =S Please review it'll really help me make the next one. Oh, and some payback ideas would be great, I'm sure you all have better imaginations than me =D.


End file.
